zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Fierce Deity's Mask Glitches A glitch was discovered that became very popular because it allowed the player access to the Fierce Deity Mask outside Boss Battles. The glitch involved part of the Kafei and Anju quest, specifically Sakon's Hideout; although it wasn't necessary to actually do the entire quest by using a glitch in the map design (see Enter Sakon's Hideout (Without Him Opening It). While wearing the Bunny Hood, the player needed to resume the quest as if they had been doing it all along. Once the player had taken control of Kafei, it was possible to open the Start Menu, go to the mask screen and place the Fierce Deity Mask over the Bunny Hood on the respective C-Button. Once control was returned to Link, he would immediately put the mask on and transform like normal. Once this was accomplished, all the player had to do was continue the hideout puzzle normally and would eventually be outside in Ikana Canyon. While wearing the mask it was not advised to talk to any person who responded to Link differently depending on what form he was in, since it would cause the game to freeze. The Second Glitch A more simple way to transform was eventually discovered. By riding Epona to Milk Road or Southern Swamp, it was possible, through a saving glitch, to get all the C-Buttons on the horse. There was a small chance that when the game was reloaded, Link would start on her, and have access to the C-Buttons and whatever was assigned to them. Unfortunately, if the Fierce Deity Mask was equipped straight after saving, Link would have to wait until the Dawn of The Second or Third day to get off Epona. By riding to the Gorman Brothers race course and challenging them, Link could avoid this little problem. Once the race started, Link could safely put the mask on, and after it had ended, he would be standing, as Fierce Deity Link with no problems. This glitch has also been removed from later versions such as the European N64 and Gamecube Collector's editions. The Third Glitch This is the easiest and best way to transform and it works with all versions of ''Majora's Mask, including the Gamecube. It can be done in several locations but the easiest is in Termina Field, just outside the entrance to Great Bay. There's a small pool of water off to the side, (right if facing Clock Town, or left if facing Great Bay) which Link must jump into. Once in the water, he needs to be positioned in a spot where he is floating, but when the Zora Mask was put on, he would stand. Once that had been achieved, as Normal Link, press A to dive and shortly after doing so press C-Button with the Zora Mask equipped, causing Link to normally transform as he usually would. After this, by simultaneously pressing B and trying to take off the Zora Mask, the B button should go blank (if done correctly). By holding A and swimming in the direction of land, Link should remain stationary and after a few seconds, roll, then stand up normally. Once this had been achieved, anything could be equipped to the C-Button that the Zora Mask was assigned to. To transform back, go into a body of water deep enough to submerge Fierce Deity. Then put on the Zora Mask. He will be transformed back, but will shrink temporarily. This also works in Woodfall Temple and Great Bay Temple but Link will be unable to open any doors. If he enters Stock Pot Inn after activating any of the 3 glitches, he won't be able to exit. It's advised not to talk to any of the Bombers or the Bomb Shop Owner in West Clock Town. Leaving Clock Town As Fierce Deity Link To escape clock town, all Link has to do is go on top of the Milk Bar and hop up on the fence on the opposite side of the Bomber Kid's sign. Then, take a long leap toward the guard (but slightly past him on the side so he won't block Link) and push the control stick toward the exit. If done correctly, Link will land past the guard and into Termina Field. This glitch has been exterminated and can only be used in the original N64 American and Japanese versions. The glitch was fixed in the N64 European release and was also fixed in the Collector's Edition for the Gamecube, yet the glitch works on the Wii Virtual Console version of the game. NPC Glitch (only works in the VC version) Talking to NPCs with the Fierce Deity Mask on will cause the game to freeze. Giant Glitch Note: This glitch will cause the game to freeze. This glitch will cause Link to be a giant no matter the transformation mask he uses. First, Link must equip the Giant's Mask and put it on. After the transformation sequence is finished, pause and equip any mask that transforms Link in place of the Giant's Mask. Once used, the form of Link chosen will be a giant. Multiple Mirror Shields If Link already has attained the Mirror Shield, jump back into the well. Then venture back to the chest Link had originally gotten the Mirror Shield from. Once Link opens the chest, he will receive an other one. It will not appear in his inventory, but it will say he got it. It is possible to keep getting them out of the chest over and over again. However this may be due to the fact that if Link purchases another Hero's Shield it will replace the Mirror Shield. Henceforth enabling Link to change between the Hero's and Mirror Shields respectively (though not quite so easily). Shield Trap Where there is a spiked pole blocking Links path, shield (Without Z-targeting) near the wall, and Link will be dragged by the pole until the game is reset. There is absolutely nothing that can be done but resetting the game. Ocarina Sounds Like Guitar In Zora Hall, talk to the sound-check Zora on the stage as Zora Link and have him change the volume of Link's guitar three times. Then take off the Zora Mask and play the ocarina. It should sound like the guitar. Jump to Great Bay Temple Use the "Song of Soaring" and warp to Zora's Cape (or the outside area of Zora Hall where Lulu is). Once there walk up to the edge near the water and fire an Ice Arrow into the ocean facing Great Bay Temple, and jump onto the ice platform it creates. Standing on this platform, fire another ice arrow in front of Link and jump onto the ice without falling in the water. Repeat this process several times. If done correctly Link can go out of the in-game boundaries and reach the outside of the Great Bay Temple itself. Oddly enough, when seen up close the temple appears to be only slightly larger than Link. Enter Sakon's Hideout (Without Him Opening It) Go to Ikana Canyon and approach Sakon's hideout. Use the zoom (C up or up on the C stick, depending on the version) to look at the very small gap between the right end of the door and the rest of the stone. Line up in front of it and roll, Link should pass right through the gap. Press the control stick left hard the second he goes through or he will fall into an abyss (Tip: Line the tip of the clock on the bottom of the screen up with the gap, it should serve as something of a target). Using this glitch will not hinder anything if used during the Kafei event. If Link does this on the first day however the sequence with Kafei will be unavailable and attempting to roll through the door when standing on the blue switch will send Link off the map and outside of Sakon's hideout. Fall Through Stairs While not a useful glitch, some staircases, and other areas, can oddly be fallen through if accessed correctly. The easiest example is in East Clock Town. Go up to the Mayor's house, and go to the right, on top of the Milk Bar, Latte. Use the Bunny Hood or roll off the ledge and jump across to the chest that contains 100 Rupees behind the Shooting Gallery. Then, position Link on the edge of the gap that leads back down, but turn towards the steps leading to South Clock Town by the Treasure Shop. Once in the right position, jump towards the steps. Link will hit the "barrier" that whites out the screen and takes him to the next area; Link will start running in mid air, and fall through the floor. This glitch hasn't been removed in the Virtual Console version. Invisible Great Fairy's Sword While holding the Great Fairy's Sword, go to a postbox in Clock Town and check it. When it asks for Letters, offer the Great Fairy's Sword instead. After it declines it, Link will still be holding it, but it will be invisible. Link can use it just like normal. Once Link puts it away and take it out again, it will look just like normal. This can be done with any other items Link can hold, but it works best with the Great Fairy's Sword. This also works with Fierce Deity Link. Fourth Day Glitch During the final six hours of the Third Day, if Link goes to the Bomber's Hideout and look through the telescope and exit when 00:00:02 or less time remains, the game will go to the next day instead of going to the Game Over scene. However, the game cannot be paused until Link proceeds in time by dancing with the Scarecrow. Playing the Song of Double Time will only freeze the game. Time still flows regularly, but the Clock Tower Door will remain open. This glitch can also be done using the telescope at the Pirates' Fortress. Note: Please be aware that the game will freeze if Link tries to go into certain buildings, use Gossip Stones or talk to the Happy Mask Salesman. Juggling Zora Fins First, put on the Zora Mask and shoot the boomerang fins (Doesn't matter where Link is, as long as there is open space.) Next, take off the mask and then quickly put it back on again. Now shoot Link's fins again. There should be two pairs of fins. When Link catches one pair, quickly shoot it out again. Just keep catching, wearing the mask, and shooting out again for as long as desired. Epona Gets Stuck This glitch can be performed once Link gets Epona and learns Epona's Song. First, go out the east gate of Clock Town, which leads to Stone Tower, and stand on the raised step just outside the gate. (This will also sometimes work outside the south gate, leading to Woodfall, but the east gate works better.) Once standing on the step, play Epona's Song and Epona will come running. At this point, wait there and don't move. Epona will run into the step and won't be able to climb it, so she will try to walk towards Link but will slide sideways across the edge of the step. Eventually, she will stop sliding and begin either rearing up and turning repeatedly with her front hooves inside the step, or will climb on top of the step and begin turning in circles. If Link climbs onto Epona, she will be stuck inside the step and will often turn involuntarily. If Link faces towards the edge of the step and begin running, Epona will slowly move towards the edge and will eventually get out of the step so Link can ride her normally. Infinite Sword Glitch This glitch is essentially Link's sword swinging infinitely. It looks like a white line/glow, longer than Link's sword, glittering along and out of his sword. To activate it, find an object that Link can interact with using the A button (bombs, bushes, sign posts, Tatl's advice (although this uses the C-up button) etc.), crouch stab, then interrupt the stab with the A interaction. Also, with it activated, Link can't walk or jump off of ledges. The Infinite Sword Glitch deactivates by crouching, taking damage that interrupts movement, swinging Link's sword, putting on a transformation mask (includes Giant's Mask), swimming, jumping to climb an object, entering a loading zone, going through a door, and using a Ground Jump. Link can unsheathe the infinite sword without swinging by backflipping and pressing B mid flip. Ground Jump A ground jump is exactly what it says, a jump from the ground. It is not so big, but it still gets the job done. To do the ground jump, Link needs to find a grab-able object, hold Z and R while far enough away so it doesn't say grab, roll, try to grab the object, then take damage to the shield. The best way to do it is with a bomb, for it provides a grab-able object and damage to the shield. To actually do the ground jump, all Link has to do is backflip after the said process. Downgrade Link's Sword With the Save Glitch activated and the Zora Mask equipped, put on the mask and get off Epona. Now take off the mask and the Kokiri Sword will be displayed in the B Button icon instead of the Razor Sword or Gilded Sword. After doing this, there are 2 options. 1. To keep it permanently, upgrade to the Razor Sword, dull its edge, and return to the Dawn of the First Day. Link can also return to the Dawn of the First Day while the Kokiri Sword is being reforged since technically the Kokiri Sword is in use. 2. To reverse the glitch, use one of the 3 methods below. Re-save at the Owl Statue while riding Epona and reload the game without activating the Save Glitch. In water, activate the Fierce Deity Glitch, deactivate it, and take off the Zora Mask to re-upgrade Link's sword, which is the quickest method of deactivation. After the downgrade, get the sword stolen by the Takkuri and buy it at the Curiosity Shop. Ironically, even though the Kokiri Sword is displayed in the B-Button icon and in use, the Razor Sword or Gilded Sword will still be in the equipment subscreen and Link will hold the Razor Sword or Gilded Sword in his hand. Don't be decieved though; the decrease in the sword's strength, slash range, and Spin Attack range are also apparent signs of the glitch. Also, if Link upgrades to the Razor Sword at the Mountain Smithy, the Kokiri Sword will be lying on the table while Gabora is reforging it. Link must have either the Razor Sword or Gilded Sword to perform the glitch. This glitch can't be activated if Link is swordless. Swordless Link Activate the glitch above and instead of dismounting Epona, ride to the pool to the far side of the fence blocking Great Bay Coast. Now, dismount Epona, swim in the pool, and take off the Zora Mask. While afloat, the B-Button will display the Hero's Bow, but when Link returns to shore, it goes blank as if he didn't have a sword. Unlike the glitch in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, mounting Epona will automatically deactivate the glitch instead of allowing Link to use other items while riding her and Link is automatically able to use his sword again when he gets off of her. An alternative to this glitch can be done by activating the Downgrade glitch with the Deku Mask, but instead of being able to re-use the Kokiri Sword, Link will be able to throw Deku Nuts with the B-Button, but since he's in his normal form, he can't throw them while jumping, just as if he was using Deku Nuts with the C-Buttons. This glitch can be reversed the same way to reverse the Downgrade glitch. However, unlike being robbed by the Takkuri, Link will still be able to throw Deku Nuts with B instead of being able to use his sword after buying it from the Curiosity Shop. However, if Link never obtained Deku Nuts, the Deku Nut is still displayed in the B-Button icon. This glitch functions in a similar manner to the glitch in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as Link would be able to use an item other than his sword with B. These 2 glitches and the Downgrade glitch can still be reversed after Link returns to the Dawn of the First Day. There isn't a known reason for why Link's weapons change depending on what form he was in when he was riding Epona, but Link's weapon doesn't change if he takes off the Goron Mask after riding Epona as a Goron. Fierce Deity Link can't ride Epona at all since he can't sheathe his weapon, so he perpetually holds onto the Hero's Bow and aims it forward. Flying Zora Link In a body of water near a leveled shore, swim until there is a bumping sound and leave the water. Then right before going back to shore, quickly release A and hold the control stick in a different direction and quickly hold A again. Zora Link will swim through the air. To change direction, release A, hold the control stick in a different direction, and quickly hold A again. Try practicing this in the Spring Water Cave after playing the Song of Storms. Enter Romani Ranch Without a Powder Keg Activate the save glitch and put the Zora Mask on. Reactivate the save glitch and ride to the boulder. Take off the Zora Mask, put it back on, face the boulder, and while floating, press the C-button that the Great Fairy's Sword was equipped to in order to push forward through the boulder and enter the ranch. Be advised not to return to the Dawn of the First Day because it can cause Zora Link to only throw his fins forward. Sheathed Deity If the 3rd Fierce Deity glitch is activated, hold the Double Helix Sword in defensive position and run to a grassy area occupied by a ChuChu. While defending, grab the grass and wait for the ChuChu to bounce at Link in order to move freely. Fierce Deity Link will put away the sword, but he can still walk, run, roll, and use his hand as a shield. Note that Fierce Deity Link will be unable to use B or any of the C-Buttons and he won't be able to use A to read signs or speak to the Part-time Employee. The glitch can be deactivated by jumping, submerging in water and returning to shore, or entering another area. This glitch is exactly like the Ground Jump, but easier. Grab Animals from a Distance Take out Link's sword, face either the dog in South Clock Town or the Cucco in the Romani Ranch Barn and Z-Shield. When the A Button says "Grab", press A while Z-Shielding and hold R. Instead of grabbing the dog or the Cucco, Link puts away his sword and stands still while holding his shield. Releasing R deactivates the glitch, but Link will hold the dog or Cucco whether they're near Link or running from him. Laser Pointer Aim at anything that can be Z-targeted and take out the Hookshot. Then press R, release it, and exit Z-target Mode. The Hookshot will be aiming toward the ground as long as Link keeps on running or rolling. But if Link moves forward in Z-target Mode, he'll use the Hookshot as if it was the Hero's Bow. Broken Deku Stick Stand on an elevated ledge in front of a wall and take out a Deku Stick. Jump-slash the wall to break the stick and land to the ground. Link will be carrying half of the Deku Stick, but this stick won't be considered a Deku Stick and 1 stick will be subtracted from his inventory, so don't do this if Link has 1 Deku Stick remaining. However, if that Deku Stick is burned, or if another Deku Stick is used, the Deku Stick count stays the same until the new Deku Stick is completely used up. Un-equipping the Deku Stick, using an item other than the Deku Stick, burning the Deku Stick, putting away the Deku Stick, or using another Deku Stick will deactivate the glitch. This can also be attained by breaking a Deku Stick on two walls at the same time. Exit Clock Town as Deku Link Facing away from the soldier at the East Gate, Z-Target and keep stepping backwards. Deku Link will gradually go back and squeeze his way out of Clock Town. However, if the "Song of Healing" was never learned, the Termina Field overworld theme will not play and neither will the first time entrance clip play. Also, there will be no Deku Flowers, so Link will not be able to access the Astral Observatory without telling the password to the bomber guarding the way. Sniper Scrub Equip the Deku Mask and activate the Save glitch. Reload the game and put it on while riding Epona. Press A to control both Deku Link and Epona. Now press and hold B and Deku Link will be able to spit arrows. However, there will be a sound constantly playing in the background. Z-Target to quiet the sound. If Z and B are held, Deku Link's head will move. Caution: When riding Epona in an alternate form, don't pause the game or else the screen will become glitchy and barely show anything while Link is riding Epona. Ride Epona Anywhere Equip the Ocarina of Time, activate the Save Glitch, and reload the game. While riding Epona, soar to whichever destination desired except for Ikana Canyon. The best places to ride are Clock Town, Mountain Village, and Zora Hall. Stuck on the Moon With You In the Great Bay Moon Dungeon, go to a stranded area and activate the Fierce Deity Glitch in the water. Then go back to the entrance and exit the dungeon through the portal. After this, Link will roam the moon and be stuck as the Fierce Deity, which will require a reset for deactivation of the glitch since the Lunar Children won't associate with Link in an alternate form. Attack without sword First, do the Infinite Sword Glitch. Then, talk to someone or sheath the sword, and Link won't be holding his sword, but he will still be attacking. Unsheathing the sword or attacking will cancel it. To test it, do the glitch and go over some grass. Dark Termina As Zora Link, either crouch in place or go to any body of water in which Link can swim (which is more effective) and use Zora Link's shield. While shielding, take the mask off. Now, the world will be covered in blue fog no matter what the time of day is. To decativate it, use the Zora shield again, manipulate time, or enter another area. Using Spin Attack, a Sword Beam, or playing the Song of Storms partially deactivates the glitch. The longer Zora Link uses his shield, the darker it becomes. The sky gradually darkens as the day progresses and it brightens during night. Potion urn glitch Climb to the top of Kotake's potion shop in the Southern Swamp. There are several urns full of bubbling green and blue liquid on the ground below, which Link cannot climb into. Look the opposite direction of one of the OPEN ones, as some have a wooden lid, and perform a backflip. If Link was the correct distance away, he will land in the urn. Link cannot do anything in it, and even the slightest tilt of the control stick will launch him out of the side of the urn. Although the liquid appears to be a potion, Link cannot obtain any from the urns, he will have to buy some from the overhead shop. Over 5,000 Rupees First, get between a 4500 and 4999 Rupee balance in the Clock Town Bank. Then deposit an amount that will cause the total bank balance of Rupees in Link's account to exceed 5000 and the Banker will accept every last one, despite the normal maximum amount in the policy, though the banker will still not accept any subsequent deposits unless the balance reaches back below 5000, so the max amount of Rupees Link can deposit using this trick is 5499, by getting the balance to 4999 and depositing 500 rupees, assuming he has collected the Giant's Wallet. Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask